


Part of That World

by sirstilesstilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Talia Hale, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Beta Derek Hale, Dead Claudia Stilinski, Everyone Is Alive, Full Shift Werewolves, Human Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), King Sheriff Stilinski, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Magical Claudia Stilinski, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Nemeton, Pining Stiles Stilinski, Prince Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Warning: Kate Argent, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, but the Nemeton is cool, only temporarily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 06:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirstilesstilinski/pseuds/sirstilesstilinski
Summary: "Here's the deal: I'm going to make you a potion that will turn you into a werewolf for one week. Got that? Seven days. Now listen, this is important: before the sun sets on the seventh day you've got to get dear, old Derek to fall in love with you. That is, he's got to kiss you. But not just any kiss between friends. I mean a real kiss. True love's kiss. If he does kiss you before the sun sets on the seventh day, you will stay a werewolf permanently." This catches Stiles' attention and he smiles at the man."But," Deucalion starts again and Stiles's smile drops. "If he doesn't kiss you, you turn back into a human and will either get eaten alive by werewolves or your soul will be mine. Forever.""If I become a werewolf, I'll never see my father or friends again."Deucalion taps his long finger against his sharp and pointy chin. "That's right. But, you'll have your man. Life's full of tough choices, isn't it?"XxXxXIn the Kingdom of Beacon, it is forbidden for any werewolf to cross into their territory and for any human to come into contact with one. However, the Prince has been pining over a werewolf that doesn't even know that he exists. And Stiles will do anything to be with him.





	Part of That World

**Author's Note:**

> I have worked on this fic for years--YEARS--and although it is not complete yet, I figured that FINALLY posting it will give me incentive to just FINISH the damn thing, you know??
> 
> This fic is gonna be longggggg so if that's not what you're into then I'm real sorry. I've currently wrote like half already and that alone is 50,000 words so... buckle up!
> 
> Anyway, this fic was inspired by The Little Mermaid and, while the beginning mimics the plot more or less, as we get further into the fic you'll only see a whisper of the beloved fairytale. The end I have planned is basically... not at all related to the plot so just keep that in mind.
> 
> In conclusion, I hope you enjoy this short beginning piece that I am posting because I'm genuinely afraid to post anymore of the fic for a few more days. There isn't a chance in hell that i will abandon this fic, either, because I know how painful that is for a reader.
> 
> I hope this fills the void of all the people who are still into this fandom/ship like I am. Things have been a bit dry in the Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski tag so hopefully this will spice things up a bit. 
> 
> (This fic is edited by myself so all mistakes are mine. Also, I, unfortunately, do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters. If I did I would've given them a much better ending. Okay. That's all. Please enjoy.)

Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. Toned, tan muscles ripple as Stiles' mystery Were and his curly-haired friend spar. Sweat drips down the side of his mystery man's face, disappearing in the dark scruff that lines his sharp jaw.

Obviously, their kind could never coexist. Stiles is human and the man is a werewolf, and there's no way Stiles could ever be with the love of his life. Stiles lets out an internal sigh seeing as he's trying to lay low as not to alert the sharp hearing of the werewolves that are only a few yards away. 

Of course Stiles masked his scent with a little bit of magic but figured he didn't have to cast a cloaking spell for himself today since he could only watch for a few minutes before he had to go meet with his father. 

Stiles takes one last lingering look at the hard lines of the Were's chest and then turns away to walk back to his territory. But first, Stiles stopped to grab the sweaty tunic that his mystery man had taken off and laid on the rock nearby. He placed it in his satchel that he carried for the herbs and flowers he collected for his potions and began his short trek back to Beacon Castle. 

The humans and werewolves have been at war for years. Not that the Stilinski clan has any part in it but the Weres haven't trusted humans since the Argent Clan tried to kill all of them during a territory dispute a few years back. There are also rumors that the oldest son of the Hale Pack, leaders of the Weres, was seduced by Kate, the youngest daughter of Gerard Argent, the Argent Clan's elder.

Stiles had tried talking his father into helping the Weres against the Argents many times but the Argents have fierce "rogue" soldiers called hunters that they discreetly pay to kill and dispose of werewolves they find, whether in human territory or Were territory. They are cruel and sometimes torture Weres before finally putting them out of their misery. 

And, sure, Stiles doesn't personally know the man he's watched almost everyday for the past seven months, or even know his name, but it's not like they can ever be together anyway, so why bother. 

He walks back to the castle and his best friend, Scott, immediately bombards him with questions. "Did you see him? Was his friend there? The one with the curly hair? Did they take off their shirts? I bet they did!" Scott smiles but Stiles just keeps walking towards the dining room. 

"Oh, come on, Stiles! At least tell me if you found out his name yet!" Scott exclaimed.

After watching Mr. Tall, Dark, Broody, and Handsome for as long as he has, he's never found out what his name is. Stiles has come to adopt it as a mission of sorts to see which comes sooner: him getting caught or finding out his mystery man's name. 

"No, I did not, and I would appreciate if you would keep it down, please and thank you." Stiles shot back in an aggressive whisper. 

Scott huffed and then looked down at the paper in his hand. "Fine, well, I guess you must get to your daily duties. The King wants to see you as soon as possible and then you have to go to field training for the tournament tomorrow. You are ready for it, aren't you?" Scott narrowed his eyes at him, knowing damn well Stiles was definitely not ready considering he skips field training everyday to go watch his mystery man. 

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say. I have to go see my father. I'll talk to you later? Oh, and can you take my satchel back to my room for me please. Thank you so much." And without receiving an answer, Stiles pushed the bag into Scott's hands and took off down the hall and skidded to a halt in front of his father's study. He straightened out his clothes and then pushed open the doors. Inside stood a rather upset Lydia and his father who were having a hushed conversation. 

"It's about time you showed up. Do you realize how long the Royal Highness and I have been waiting for you to arrive." Lydia spat out, stalking toward Stiles. Stiles just rolled his eyes at his childhood friend. 

"Sorry. I got held up." This made Lydia even more mad, believe it or not. But Stiles could feel her aura radiating angrily off of her. He takes a step back toward the door. This only makes Lydia angrier.

"How could you possibly be so ignorant? We have a huge event occurring in the kingdom tomorrow and you're off doing Gods know what while I'm preparing everything all by myself. The King specifically told you to help me and now everything is on my shoulders!" Lydia's hands started shaking and the air around her seemed to vibrate until the reassuring hand of Stiles' father was laid on her shoulder.

"Lydia, please. Not everyone is as driven by their careers as you are at such an early age." Lydia sat down in one of the many chairs in the room and drank a glass of water as she took a few calming breaths. Thank the Gods there weren't many banshees left in the world because it couldn't handle that many people like Lydia Martin.

"Sorry, father, I was at field training and was having so much fun learning for tomorrow's duel that the time seemed to pass me by as if it were nothing. Please forgive me." Stiles bent his head and didn't lift it until the King took his face in his hands and lifted it himself. 

"I could never be mad at you son, but you need to learn to be on time. I'm a very busy man and it was only by some luck that I didn't have to be somewhere directly after our scheduled meeting time. Now, there are a few things I need to discuss with you." The King sat in the chair behind the desk and folded his arms across the large mahogany table in front of him. 

Stiles continued to stand, too worried about the conversation they were about to have. "Well, what is it?" 

The King cleared his throat and began to speak. "Tomorrow at the tourney, there will be many young princes and princesses arriving and will be watching you fight. That's why it is so important for you to be there." 

Stiles gave his father a confused look. "What do they have to do with anything?" 

"They are the few that I have chosen to be your suitors and that you must choose among to be married to within a year's time. If you do not agree to any of them by your twenty-first birthday then I will either have to choose another heir to the throne or I will have to force you into an arranged marriage. And you know I don't want to do either of these things." His father wouldn't make eye contact and when he looked at Lydia, she was looking into her goblet sullenly. 

"You have got to be kidding me! This is preposterous!" Stiles exclaimed, banging a fist on his father's dark oak desk. He barely held back the wince that followed the pain in his wrist.

His father finally looked him in the eye. "If I had a choice in the matter, I would let you rule without a spouse but the council believes that you need someone to keep you in line that is of royal blood and that was raised to be a noble of their own country. This will also help build alliances, so, I agreed. I figured it was about time you grew up and started living in reality rather than collecting ingredients for those silly potions and playing with magic!" 

Stiles stumbles back in shock at his father's words. His father had always been so encouraging of his magic and he's helped so many people with his potions. He figured his father would continue to be encouraging until the day he died but people do change. Maybe it was time to throw childish things aside. Stop doing magic. Stop collecting ingredients. Stop sneaking of to watch his mystery man.

What was he thinking? Of course he wouldn't stop! One day, he would be king and he could do whatever he wants. He'll just have to hide it. Besides, magic is the only thing he still feels like he has of his mother. How could his father expect him to give up something he knows is so important to him?

Lydia then stands up and begins lecturing like always, breaking the tension. "There will be people coming far and wide to come see all the best swordsman and they can't wait to see you fight, at last. You have been putting this off for some time and now-" 

"Wait," Stiles interrupts her and quickly barrels on with what he was going to say before she melts his brain or something equally as frightening. "Will there be anyone coming from the Hale Pack?" 

Lydia lets out a bubbling giggle and then a few titters of laughter and then finally chokes out a laugh that would make any court jester wish they were Stiles for making Lydia 'I only laugh on the inside' Martin laugh like she is right now. "Are you serious, Stiles? As if they would even come close to our territory with all the hunters lurking around just waiting for an opportunity like that to have a reason to slice one in half legally, especially since the Argents will be here." 

The king shoots her a displeased look at that and she straightens her posture and clears her throat. "No, there will not be any visitors or suitors from the Hale Pack." 

Stiles tried to contain his disappointment and plastered a smile on his face instead. "Well, I can't wait for tomorrow. A lot is happening! I'm sure it will be great fun for all. But I really must get going, you know, if I'm going to be ready for my big fight tomorrow! I'll see the both of you at dinner tonight." And he left before either of them could say anything else. 

<><><>

The next day, Stiles talks Scott into going exploring with him. "Are you sure it's a good idea to cross that far into Were territory? I hear there's a lot of scary things around those parts." Scott said, wringing his hands together in worry. "And I'm not just talking about the werewolves."

Stiles scoffed and pressed on into the woods, approaching the territory line that crosses into Hale Pack land. "What do you think is going to happen? A griffon isn't going to swoop out of the sky and pick you up to feed you to its young." He chuckles to himself while the look on Scott's face grows into one of horror.

"Do you really think there are griffons around here? I hear their super big and super scary and have huge claws and can slice you in half like a filleted fish. They could probably eat me whole. I'm not like you, Stiles. I don't have magic to protect me." Scott rambles on and on, only furthering his hysterity. 

Stiles stops in his tracks, causing Scott to stop as well, and places a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder. "I promise that there is nothing out here." Stiles looks over on the side of the pathway and spots a familiar plant and picks a sprig off it. "Eat this mint. It will help calm you." 

Scott does as he's told and they continue walking until they finally cross the passageway that is marked in an old mountain ash tree with the long, jagged claw marks. Stiles runs over to it and, with his knife, chips off a few pieces of its barks and places it in his satchels and then continues walking. "So I noticed that you happened to have a tunic in your satchel yesterday that wasn't yours. Care to explain to me what that's about?" Scott pressed. 

"No not really." Stiles said as he saw some mistletoe and went to pick it. Why is it that there are so many things that are dangerous to werewolves growing abundantly in their side of the forest?

They continue down the path and then a flash of purple catches Stiles' eye. He runs up to it and inspects the petals of the flowers. Stiles has never seen any flower like it before. So, just to be safe, he takes out a handkerchief and picks the flower, folding it up in the silky piece of cloth. 

"Did you hear that?" Scott suddenly urges, creeping nearer to Stiles. 

"Hear what?" Stiles asks without really caring considering Scott is probably just being paranoid. Besides, Stiles is much too excited about his discovery.

"It sounded like a bird with a sore throat. Oh my Gods! What if it was a griffon?" Scott was now plastered up against Stiles side so he pushes Scott off of him. 

Stiles looked Scott in the eye and says very slowly, "Scott, there is absolutely nothing to worry about, especially a griffon attack." 

About that time, a giant bird-lion drops out of the sky and let out a terrifying shriek. "Oh my Gods! It's a fucking griffon!" Stiles yelled and began to run back towards their territory. 

"Stiles," Scott yelled as the griffon pursued them down the path making increasingly terrifying noises. "Use your spark!" 

The griffon got close enough to nip at Scott's tunic but just barely missed. "I have to wait for the right moment or I might miss." Stiles turned around and glimpsed the griffon as it just was about to snap at Scott. He squeezed his eyes shut tight and pushed his spark out from within his throat.

But then there weren't any thundering footsteps behind them but only the loud flapping of wings. Scott was breathing heavily on the verge of an asthma attack so Stiles pulled out his knife, cut his palm, and drew a healing rune on his neck with his blood which gave Scott his breath back almost immediately. 

"Thanks, Stiles." Scott whispered, obviously ashamed of his weakness. He pulled out his own handkerchief and wrapped it around the open wound on Stiles’ hand. 

Stiles looked down at it and then back up at Scott. "You do realize I can heal it almost instantly, right?" 

"Let this one heal naturally. Besides, you’ll probably cut it open again anyway." Scott and Stiles both laughed at the mere thought of Stiles in battle. 

Stiles turned back toward the path that led into Were territory and grabbed Scott's arm to drag him along. "Come on, let's go see what Deaton thinks of my discovery!" And Scott followed, but not without struggle and protest.

<><><>

As Stiles and Scott walk into the supernatural doctor's home, they get a whiff of something strongly acidic. Scott, who is an apprentice under Deaton to become a supernatural doctor as well as a human doctor, just like Deaton, picks up on the scent immediately. "Someone come in with a wolfsbane arrow in them again?" 

"Second this week," sighs the older man. "And counting." 

Stiles flings his satchel onto the wooden table and huffs out an annoyed breath. "This is becoming ridiculous. The hunters always get away with this shit even though it's just as illegal for them to cross into werewolf territory as it is for a werewolf to cross into human territory." 

Deaton shakes his head and then walks over to the pail of water sitting on the table and cleans his hands off in it. "Since when have hunters abided by the rules? Besides, there are more critical things to worry about. Like what you've brought in that bag of yours."

Stiles gives Deaton a big smile and carefully pulls out the handkerchief and places it in Deaton's waiting hand ever so gently. 

Deaton unwraps the cloth and nods his head. "This is a rare form of wolfsbane that can only be found in the darkest part of the werewolf territory forest. Dangerous creatures lurk in those parts, you realize. You could've gotten extremely hurt, but you didn't, so congratulations. This form is called blue monkshood and is one of the deadliest strains of wolfsbane. Hunters pay an arm and a leg for this so watch where you keep it." 

Stiles nods in understanding and wraps it back up, carefully placing it back in his bag. As he does so, Deaton grabs his hand as if silently questioning the blood sodden makeshift bandage. 

"Did you get this from field training?" Deaton asks. 

Stiles is about to reply when something in his brain clicks. "Oh no! Scott, I missed the Tournament! Father's going to kill me!" Stiles runs a hand down his face and grabs his bag in a rush. 

"If we start now, we may be back in time for your duel." Scott throws a quick goodbye over his shoulder and they run as fast as they can back to human territory. 

<><><> 

Lydia paces behind the king as he looks disappointedly at the two boys in front of him. "The two of you left at daybreak this morning and were gone until twilight began to cast and yet said you were only going on an herb run around the outlying fields. How could you have possibly been so irresponsible as to not realize how dark it was becoming, let alone how long you spent picking flowers like a bunch of children?" 

When Stiles didn't say anything, Scott stepped forward. "If I may sir, we were indeed on an herb run but then there was this griffon and it was all like CA-CAH and we were all like AHHH and then it like flew away and I almost had an asthma attack and then--" 

The king cut off Scott, "A griffon, you say? The only place where griffon's nest is the dark forest in the Were territory. For the love of Gods, Stiles, please tell me you didn't cross into Werewolf territory again? It's hard enough to keep the law intact as it is but with you breaking it and me not punishing you, it's not setting a very good example for the rest of the kingdom, now is it?" 

The King starts to massage his temples and then, of course, Lydia begins to rant, per usual. "Today was so important and you ruined it. Completely. Over thirty suitors showed up in their finest linens and you weren't even there to see any of them. And you know who even showed up? Princess Kate, that's who. She said she was looking forward to meeting you but you weren't there. How embarrassing is it that our own prince doesn't even show up to any of his own events! 

"And then there's the fact," Lydia continues, "that you are now injured and will have a nasty scar for the rest of your life. Was it worth it? Because it looks like you were being an immature prat who wouldn't know an obligation if it hit him in the face." 

"That is quite enough, Lydia!" The King roared. "From this moment on, you are forbidden to leave the village until further notice, Stiles, am I clear?" 

"Yes, father. I'm sorry, father." Stiles murmured with his head bowed in shame. 

"Good. Now go read or something." And with that, Stiles and Scott were dismissed. 

<><><>

Later that night, Stiles and Scott easily sneaked past the soldiers keeping guard and made their way to their cave that was on the edge of the human territory. 

As they entered the cave, Stiles began to empty the bag that he had brought and the one Scott had brought that held their discoveries from the past week. His mystery man's shirt held a high place of honor among the various oddities and rare ingredients. 

"I don't understand why father thinks all of this is so childish. I have spent practically all my life collecting all of this, a majority of which was with my mother. How dare he try to take away the only memories of her that I have left!" Stiles stomped his foot for emphasis which he then realized was decidedly childish.

"He's just trying to protect you. A lot of bad things happen out here with the hunters and werewolves and all." Scott explains but Stiles isn't having it. 

"Yeah, well, I bet the Hale Pack lets their kids do whatever they want." Stiles is rearranging his belongings when another voice barges into the conversation. 

Lydia walks out of the shadows and runs her hands across the authentic Were pottery he's collected. "Except cross into human territory. Everyone knows that's a death sentence over there." 

Stiles looks at her, at first baffled but then enraged. "Why are you here? Better yet, how did you find us here?"

Continuing to remain expressionless, Lydia has now started examining her nails and not bothering to reply. When Stiles eventually clears his throat, she lifts her head up and lets out an annoyed sigh. "The King asked me to keep a close eye on you which I begrudgingly accepted and now I'm rethinking my whole life now that my job description is basically listening to you complain all day about your obligations and why you wish you could run with the wolves. Just being around you is exhausting."

"Well, I didn't ask you to be there so why don't you just leave?" But as he says it he begins to hear the sound of a large drum being hit rhythmically. 

They all stop and begin to listen as more drums join in and makes the sound almost thundering. And then there is chanting and singing added along with the beat and something that sounds like a wind pipe. It almost sounds like people are having a party. 

"What could that possibly be?" Stiles thinks out loud and then grabs Scott's arm, dragging him along. 

Scott begins to resist and Stiles keeps trying to pull him along, but finally, Scott yanked his arm out of Stiles' grip and says, "You're my greatest friend, Stiles, but I can't risk getting into anymore trouble." 

And Stiles totally understands since his father is the commander of the guard but he wishes Scott would just take a ride on the wild side every once in awhile. "Okay, I understand." Stiles murmurs before taking off down the path. 

Stiles hurriedly casts scent cloaking spell on himself, not having time for an invisibility spell and follows the noise. It eventually leads him to an opening in the woods that is filled with werewolves, some shifted into beta form, others not, that are dancing and eating around a large open fire. 

Stiles looks at all the beautiful jewelry and face paint that adorned the bodies of men and women alike. Stiles envied the nature of their celebrations, how free and uncivilized it was. How no one was trying too obviously to impress anyone. It was just as if they let their bodies show who they were. Let their footwork and music tell their stories for them rather than family colors and silken robes. 

Among the crowd, Stiles spotted the familiar sun-kissed body of his mystery man sitting in a corner with a few others and they seemed to be laughing and enjoying themselves. They drank out of wooden bowls and ate wild pig that was being roasted on a spit. And Stiles loved all of it. He yearned for this kind of freedom and adventure. 

His mystery man was approached by a dark, muscular man who forced him onto his feet to stand next to him and then yelped out twice to get everyone's attention. 

"As many of you know," the man started. "Today is High Beta Derek Hale's birthday and to commemorate this occasion, we took it upon ourselves to get him something really special." 

The curly-headed boy that spars with High Beta Derek Hale and a girl with unnaturally blonde hair come out from behind them and hands High Beta Derek Hale a sword, and a very nice one if Stiles does says so himself. In fact, it just so happens to be his. 

Derek looks at it and slowly grabs it out of the others' hands and holds it in his own. Stiles realizes that he must have dropped it when running from the griffon. Derek takes the time to roam his hands over the engraving that just so happens to be his name on it. "Is this Prince Mieczyslaw of Beacon's sword? How did you even find this?" Derek looks excitedly at the pack around him until the curly-headed one steps forward to speak. 

"I found it laying around on the edge of our territory today and figured, since Alpha Talia wouldn't let you go to the tournament today, that you would appreciate the sentiment. It's made of pure silver too." The boy shrugs and then High Beta Derek Hale envelopes him in a hug.

Derek lets go, smiling wide. "Thank you so much, Isaac. Thank you everyone for such a wonderful birthday. Now, let's continue the festivities, shall we?"

But before they could start the music again, an arrow shoots through the crowd, wreaking havoc amongst them. But, when a woman walks out into the clearing, everyone falls quiet. 

"What?" She says. "I don't get to come to my favorite pack's little party?" 

Princess Kate Argent stands there with a bow in one hand and at least twenty other hunters behind her. She smirks and casually walks over to High Beta Derek Hale without so much as a finger laid on her. Why weren't the werewolves doing anything?

Derek's face has morphed from one of joy to one of excruciating anger in a matter of seconds, causing Stiles to cringe. "What are you doing here? It is illegal for you to be here!" 

Kate just tsks and walks in a circle around him, running her fingers along his shoulders and abdomen. "I just thought I would give the love of my life a birthday present. Can't a girl do something nice every once and awhile?" 

Derek's face fell and so did Stiles'. What did she mean by 'love'. Derek couldn't possibly love someone as ruthless as Princess Kate Argent, could he? "Don't call me that. I haven’t seen you since I was fourteen. Why come back now? Why decide to harm us today?" 

Kate chuckles and stops to place a finger on High Beta Derek Hale's lips. "I just happened to be in the neighborhood." 

Derek growls and makes an attempt at biting her hand but Kate flinched back just in time. As she did, the hunters all raised their arrows and aimed, ready to fire at any moment. 

"All women and children, leave slowly. All men, get in battle stance." And with those words out of Derek's mouth, Pandora's box was opened and all hell broke loose. 

Arrows flew, heads and limbs were torn off, and the acidic stench that Stiles remembered from Deaton's earlier in the day was heavy. Of course the hunters would use wolfsbane arrows. Stiles had to do something and quick. 

But it was too late. High Beta Derek Hale fell to the ground, much like the majority of the other werewolves had done a few moments before and it seemed he had been the last Were standing. Kate walked up to the writhing man and pressed her foot near the wound on his shoulder, causing Derek to let out a strangled cry and make his eyes flash an icy blue. 

"You'll just never learn, will you, Derek." Kate said before holding up a dagger that adorned a blade that was coated in a clear substance that could only be more wolfsbane. 

"No! Stop!" Stiles found himself saying. Oh no! What was he doing? He was going to get himself killed, that's what he was doing. 

Stiles stood up from behind the rock he was hiding behind and walked into the clearing. All the heads of the hunters snapped in his direction and they all gaped at the site of him, dropping their weapons. 

"How dare you take the lives of innocent people like this! What did they ever do to you?" Stiles yelled, not feeling like using the usual formalities that precede a conversation. 

"Prince Mieczyslaw. What a pleasant surprise! What are you doing all the way out here all by your lonesome?" Kate's voice had turned sickeningly sweet, a bitter contrast to the dark one she was using before Stiles showed his face. 

"A better question is what you're doing in werewolf territory killing a pack that hasn't broken any laws or killed any humans." Stiles stepped up to the closest Were that was laying on the ground and watched as his eyes flickered beneath his eyelids. 

"Shouldn't I be asking you why you're in werewolf territory? I bet The King would love to know that his only child and heir has been lurking in these parts of the woods." Kate raised her eyebrow at him and made a motion to her hunters to start heading out the way they came in.

"Actually," Stiles started. "I was at the edge of human territory when I heard all the fighting and came to see what was happening in genuine concern. And it’s good I did considering you were here ambushing a pack of unsuspecting werewolves." Stiles walks up to High Beta Derek Hale and assesses the damage done to him. Good thing Stiles knows how to cure poisoning without need of an antidote. 

Kate nods her head but then starts to follow her fellow hunters. Before she is encased by the darkness of the forest, she turns around and says, "It was a shame you weren't at the tournament today. I was looking forward to seeing you again after so long. I guess this little interaction makes up for it." And then she disappears into the dark tree line. Stiles only takes a moment to collect himself before getting to work. 

The spark goes to each man individually, waving his hand over each one, extracting the poison, knowing it will take a couple of minutes for them to wake up. Lastly, Stiles approaches Derek and kneels down next to him. Stiles lets his eyes roam over him. He gives in to the urge to just touch him and skims a thumb along the Were's lower lip. He was just so beautiful. A low groan escaped the man's lips and Stiles pulls out the arrow and presses his hand to the wound, healing it completely, more than he'd done for the others. He felt his eyes change colors but no one was around to see so he let it happen. 

A small gasp escaped Derek, but when Stiles looked at his face, his eyes were closed and his features had relaxed. Stiles leaned down and pressed his lips to the bearded man's forehead, running the tips of his fingers over the trimmed hairs on his jaw, and then stood up.

"Check the area for survivors!" Stiles heard a woman call, so he ran into the forest as quietly as possible and hid behind a tree. 

"How is this possible?" He heard someone say before Stiles peaked around the tree and watched all the wounded men hesitantly stand. High Beta Derek Hale was the last to stand, and he looked at his arm in wonder. 

"I swear to Luna I just had a wolfsbane arrow stuck in my arm. And now it's completely healed." The man looked at all the others who still had arrows in their arms but weren't poisoned any longer. Then a look of realization crossed his face. 

"There was a young man. No older than eighteen years. His eyes flashed purple when he was healing me." Derek kept nodding to himself as if he were trying to persuade himself of Stiles' existence rather than the others. 

The bewildered men that stood around looked at him like he was crazy but started to nod their heads as well. "I need to find him." High Beta Derek Hale said and Stiles stumbled back causing the fallen leaves to make crunch under his feet. 

"What was that sound?" Stiles heard a voice ask but Stiles was already running back to the human territory. "We're not going to hurt you. We just want to talk!" 

He didn’t stop running until he knew for sure he was in human territory. Lydia and Scott were waiting for him when he got back to the cave and he just continued walking back to the kingdom without saying a word. 

"I won't tell the King if you don't." Lydia whispered to Scott a few moments later.


End file.
